


Illuminati Confirmed

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, Illuminati, Multi, Pynch Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 Pynch Week Prompt ~ Memes~ </p><p>Once upon a time, Richard Gansey III asked his friends what a 'meme' was and what 'illuminati confirmed' meant. He has regretted it ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminati Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bblamentation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblamentation/gifts).



> This is for Maikay because this fic is purely based off a late-night conversation we had about one of our lovely friends taking the illuminati seriously whenever we joked about it and asking us earnestly what it was. We KNOW Gansey would be the same. This is the result. Don't judge me too hard, I know this is pure crack.  
> Enjoy!

 

Blue was working her usual shift at Nino's, with Gansey, Adam and Ronan (and Noah too when he had the energy), making it a habit to wait for her to finish up before they all had an end-of-the-day-pizza together. 

Gansey was mostly staring at Blue bustling around the tables, admiring the way a few spikes of dark hair fell over her face and the warm smile she gave as she handed out orders. Ronan and Adam had been staring at him staring at her, and he'd blushed as they raised eyebrows at him, sliding his phone across the table for them to play with to distract them. 

He felt like a father trying to keep his children busy whenever he did that, but for some reason Ronan, for all he hated touching his own phone, _loved_ messing around on Ganseys'. He and Adam had downloaded a few games onto it (which of course were a novelty for Adam), and often passed the time at Nino's playing around with it, allowing Gansey to admire Blue in peace. 

After a few minutes, Gansey realised that Adam and Ronan were laughing under their breath with each other, heads tucked close as they pored over Gansey's phone.   
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, as he looked at his friends across the table. 

They both looked up. Adam looked like he was about to answer, but then glanced at the phone screen again and burst out laughing. So loudly in fact that he covered his mouth with his hand when a squawk came out and a few people turned to look at their table due to the noise. Ronan looked like it was the best thing he'd heard or seen all day. 

"Nothin'," Adam eventually managed to choke out, a little red in the face, before letting out a long deep sigh, obviously trying to stave off more giggles. 

"Are you on my Snapchat?" Gansey asked after a moment. He had leaned over to see what Ronan was doing. He'd expected them to be playing a mindless game, not going through his pictures. 

"Maybe," Ronan shrugged, biting his lip to keep a laugh of his own down. He zoomed in on the screen with his figured, tapping a few times and then after a moment showing Adam what appeared to be the final product. 

Adam let out a laugh louder than the one before. Ronan joined in. Adam slapped a hand down on Ronan's knee to steady himself as he giggled. Again, the people in the diner stared at their table.

So did Blue. She raised an eyebrow at Gansey, as if to say "What the hell's going on?". Gansey shrugged back, his eyes wide and helpless. He was beginning to wish he hadn't so casually slid his phone over the table to Lynch and Parrish now. 

"Guys, seriously, what's so funny?" he sighed out, reaching a hand out for Ronan to place his phone into. Ronan obliged, biting his lip again as Adam did the same. 

Gansey's camera roll was open. The newest picture saved to it...was a picture of Blue Sargent. 

It was a selfie she'd clearly taken in front of a mirror, and one that Gansey now understood he must have forgot to open from Snapchat earlier. She'd told him she was wearing double denim and proudly pulling it off, never one to shy away from the more risque fashion trends. She'd obviously sent his a picture, and...well, Gansey wasn't stupid. He could work out what had happened here, and rolled his eyes as he took a deep, deep breath, slumping back in his seat and raising his eyebrows at both Adam and Ronan. He really did feel like their father sometimes. 

"Seriously, guys? STILL?" he asked exasperatedly. 

The two _horrible_ boys across from him nodded in synchronisation.

Gansey deeply, deeply regretted ever having asked what the illuminati was, ever having asked Adam to explain a meme to him, and ever letting Ronan know that he thought their might be some truth to the illuminati theory after he'd researched it a little one night. The Ley Line formed a triangle after all.  
  
This was too far, though. It was every single day that Ronan, Adam, Noah, and even sometimes Blue were pointing out vague triangle shapes to him, zooming in on all his instagram photos and drawing red circles around 'suspicious' points. He got it now. He wasn't stupid, he _knew_ what a meme was now, they could let it go. 

He shook his head as he studied the college Ronan and Adam had made from the picture Blue had sent. At this point he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight of another damn triangle. 

"Illuminati confirmed", Ronan and Adam whispered at him as he looked up again, before bursting into laughter again. 

**Author's Note:**

> *X files theme starts playing*


End file.
